Isfet, Ma'at, Duat
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Isfet adalah perlambang untuk Matahari. Panas, sukar diatur, dan terkesan berantakan. Ma'at adalah perlambang untuk Bulan. Tenang, damai dan teratur. Sedangkan Duat adalah perlambang langit yang membatasi mereka. Tak tentu, tak bisa ditebak, dan ketidak pastian. Kini, ketiganya di pertemukan dalam sebuah lingkaran bernama KEHIDUPAN.


**Special Present for anyone who waited all of my fanfic for 2 years.**

**And ****YOU****, the one who open this page!**

**Happy reading!**

.

_Isfet adalah perlambang untuk Matahari_

_Panas, sukar diatur, dan terkesan berantakan_

_Ma'at adalah perlambang untuk Bulan_

_Tenang, damai dan teratur_

_Sedangkan Duat adalah perlambang langit yang membatasi mereka_

_Tak tentu, tak bisa ditebak, dan ketidak pastian_

_Kini, ketiganya di pertemukan dalam sebuah lingkaran bernama KEHIDUPAN_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura**

**Pairing: Not Sure, maybe just HINTs**

**Genre: ****Friendship****/****Romance**

**Rate : T for Teenager **

**Warning****: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. ****Inspired by same fic in SnK Fandom. I didn't remember the name of the creator. DRABLE Fic!**

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Fuyuki Haruda**** Proudly Present:**

**Isfet, Ma'at, Duat**

**.**

Langit mendung menggantung di atas kepala merah muda gadis yang kini tengah berjalan tertatih dengan dua kantong belanjaan penuh di kedua tangannya. Nampaknya cuaca hari ini tidak begitu bersahabat, melenceng dengan ramalan cuaca yang memperkirakan hari ini akan cerah, mengingat hari ini adalah awal musim semi.

Boot creamnya sesekali melewati genangan air berlumpur yang luput dari kedua manik emerald miliknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menggerutu. Meruntuki boot kesayangannya yang kotor. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia berhenti di sebuah pintu apartement yang sedikit terbuka. Dapat didengar olehnya suara kikikan pelan para gadis di dalam sana. Mau tak mau ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam apartement berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bersenang-senang disaat aku malah pergi berbelanja." Sungut si gadis merah muda pelan sambil meletakan belanjaannya di depan rak sepatu. Segera, gadis lainnya yang berambut indigo menghampirinya dan membantunya membawa salah satu kantong belanjaannya ke dalam dapur.

"Boot-mu kotor sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan? Membantu nenek tua menanam padi?" Sementara gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang pucat hanya bersidekap sambil menatap si gadis merah muda yang kini tengah mengambil uwagutsunya—sandal yang dikenakan di dalam ruangan.

" .Ha. Tertawalah selagi aku keluar membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Aku heran, kalau aku pulang pasti kulkas selalu kosong." Ketus si merah muda sambil membawa kantong belanja yang tersisa ke dapur. Menyusul si rambut indigo yang kini tengah memotong wortel di dapur.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan." Ujar si gadis indigo saat gadis berambut merah muda yang dipanggil Sakura itu meletakan kantong belanja tepat di sebelahnya.

"A, Tadaima Hinata-chan. Aku lupa aku belum mengucapkan salam." Balas gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum kikuk. Gadis bermata amethyst itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil meratapi tingkah sahabatnya itu, kemudian melanjutkan acara memotong wortelnya.

"Ya, kau pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu di sana?" Kini si gadis pirang yang angkat bicara sambil mengambil sebuah apel merah segar dari kantong belanja di atas display dapur.

"Kau bertanya seperti ibuku, Ino. Hm, biasa saja, tak ada yang menarik. Kalian sendiri? Apa yang terjadi sepeninggalku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memotong tahu menjadi bentuk dadu.

"Tak ada. Hanya ada Naruto yang jadi lebih sering mengunjungi Hinata kemari." Jawab Ino pelan sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Hinata yang kini mulai memerah. Dengan cepat ia memukulkan sendok sayur di tangannya ke arah Ino, membuat gadis pirang itu meringis pelan.

"Dan kedatangan Shikamaru-senpai kemari yang membuat Ino-chan untuk pertama kalinya menjadi sangat pendiam." Balas Hinata sengit sambil kembali fokus ke kare masakannya. Mendengar itu, Ino diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah memerah. Sakura hanya bisa menatap keduanya secara bergantian sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

Mereka adalah tiga orang mahasiswi sebuah Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, dan membuat mereka menjadi sahabat karib. Ino dan Hinata yang dikirim oleh keluarga mereka yang kaya, dan Sakura yang mendapat beasiswa penuh bertemu di dalam kereta yang memberangkatkan mereka ke The University of Tokyo untuk pertama kalinya. Meski memiliki sifat yang telalu bertolak belakang, nyatanya mereka bisa menjadi sahabat karib yang sangat akrab.

Ino yang tak teratur, berantakan, dan tak sabaran. Dimana pun ia berada, akan terjadi kehebohan, atau mungkin juga kekacauan. Ia akan menimbulkan kejutan, dan juga semangat. Benar-benar gadis urakan yang tak tahu aturan.

Berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata adalah keteraturan, kepatuhan, dan kepolosan. Dimana pun ia berada, hanya akan ada ketenangan, atau mungkin nantinya malah menjadi kesepian, kesenyapan. Ia akan menimbulkan keseimbangan, dan juga penyeimbangan. Benarlah tuan putri anggun yang tenang, juga sedikit kesepian.

Berbeda dengan Ino dan Hinata, dirinya adalah ketidak pastian, ketidak tentuan dan ketidak tahuan. Dimana pun ia berada, hanya akan ada tanda tanya tak berujung dan pertanyaan. Ia hanya akan menimbulkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan semata. Benar, dirinya lah gadis paling membingunkan diantara teman-temannya. Sang ketidak pastian.

Tapi, perputaran sang waktu takkan bisa di tebak oleh siapapun. Semuanya pasti akan berubah, entah dalam waktu dekat atau butuh waktu beribu tahun. Isfet yang panas dan urakan, takkan selamanya jadi yang paling urakan dan ceroboh. Suatu saat nanti ia akan terdiam karena sesuatu. Teratur karena diatur oleh perputaran waktu. Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, tapi pasti Isfet akan teratur.

Ma'at yang teraturpun terkadang bisa jadi tak teratur, tak karuan, kikuk. Ia yang di anggap perlambang keseimbangan dan ketenangan akan menjadi tak terkendali dan kacau di suatu waktu. Tak pasti kapan, tapi ia yang selama ini adalah tenang, pasti ada kalanya menjadi kacau.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Duat? Si ketidak pastian? Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi kepastian sementara di dunia ini tak ada yang pasti kecuali ketidak pastian itu sendiri? Ah, mungkin benar ia memang berbeda dari mereka. Ia berbeda dari kedua sahabat baiknya.

Ia adalah Duat yang tidak pasti, ia berbeda dengan Isfet dan Ma'at yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Ia memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak berubah, karena ketidak pastian takkan pernah berubah. Tak ada kepastian tentang kelahiran seseorang, tak ada kepastian tentang kedatangan seseorang, tak ada kepastian tentang keadaan seseorang, dan takkan pernah ada kepastian tentang kematian seseorang. Ternyata ia memang tak bisa berubah ya? Ia tak bisa menjadi kepastian, karena ia adalah ketidak pastian yang selamanya menjadi ilusi dunia.

Haruno Sakura memang berbeda. Disaat Ino yang urakan, ceroboh, panas dan cerewet berjumpa dengan seorang senior bidang filasafat yang pendiam dan membuatnya penasaran, maka ia akan menjadi pendiam selayaknya Hinata. Ketika dirinya jatuh cinta, ia akan lebih banyak memperhatikan dan mendengarkan. Isfet pun lama-lama mengambil sifat sang Ma'at yang pendiam, teratur dan tenang—walau kenyataannya jantungnya tetap saja berupa kekacauan di dekat sang senior tampan.

Hinata yang pendiam, teratur, tenang dan kesepian pun akan berubah ketika bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswa aneh yang eksentrik dari fakultas seni universitasnya. Ia yang biasanya lebih suka diam, dan melihat, akan berubah jadi salah tingkah dan ceroboh ketika bersama si pemuda berkulit tan. Ia akan berubah menjadi kekacauan, menjadi kecerobohan, dan menjadi keceriaan di dekat si pemuda pirang selayaknya teman pirangnya yang biasanya centil.

Nah, Sakura? Hingga saat ini ia bahkan belum merasakan 'getaran cinta anak muda' yang dirasakan seluruh teman gadisnya pada umumnya. Bahkan karena selama dua tahun tinggal bersama kedua sahabatnya dan sama sekali tak pernah menarik topik pembicaraan mengenai seorang pria mana pun, ia sempat dicap aseksual oleh Ino. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia pernah mendengar Hinata menyebutnya 'Pecinta sesama jenis' secara implisit dengan statement lugunya 'Mungkin Sakura-chan hanya tidak menyukai laki-laki'.

Oke, dalam berbagai aspek itu merupakan sebuah statement yang memiliki banyak artian. Tapi yang Sakura tahu, sebanyak apapun pengandaian dan penggambaran dari statement tersebut, kesemuanya bersifat negatif untuknya. Sakura tahu Hinata sebenarnya berusaha membelanya. Tapi sayangnya, pemilihan kata si gadis lavender kurang tepat untuk pembelaan terhadap dirinya, sangat.

"Geez, kalian berdua. Apa jatuh cinta telah membuat setengah isi kepala kalian tertukar?" Desah Sakura pelan sambil menatap bergantian Hinata dan Ino yang saat ini sedang saling melempar tepung terigu. Mendengar celetukan sang sahabat berambut permen kapas, kedua gadis itu menghentikan aksi kekanakan mereka dan saling pandang, kemudian menatap Sakura intens sebelum tawa mereka meledak—sebenarnya Ino yang lebih mendominasi disini.

"Kau bicara seolah kau iri pada kami, Jidat?" Ino melempar serigai mengejek ke arahnya, membuat beberapa buah segitiga siku-siku bermunculan di dahi sang gadis merah muda.

"Untuk apa aku iri dengan kalian yang menjadi tidak waras karena jatuh cinta?" Penyangkalan bernada setengah angkuh itu ia gunakan untuk bertahan dari serangan-serangan maut si gadis pirang, atau serangan menyakitkan nan lugu si gadis indigo.

"Jatuh cinta itu tidak seburuk itu Sakura-chan." Timpal Hinata kalem sambil kembali membereskan kantong-kantong tepung terigu yang tadi digunakan olehnya dan Ino untuk saling melempar. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan sambil berlalu ke arah dispenser air untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Berdebat dengan kedua gadis berkepribadian bertolak belakang itu membuatnya benar-benar haus.

"Sakura itu sulit jatuh cinta karena dia memasang target yang terlalu tinggi." Celetuk Ino kembali sambil menggigit apel fuji yang ia ambil dari kantong belanjaan yang tadi Sakura bawa. Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ino. Sementara Sakura tersedak di depan dispenser mendengar celetukan bernada mengejek itu. Sakura memasang target yang terlalu tinggi? Yang benar saja! Ia hanya belum bertemu dengan pria yang bisa menarik hatinya, itu saja. Ia tidak memasang kriteria yang terlalu tinggi untuk pria idamannya. Ia hanya menginginkan pria baik-baik yang bisa menjaga dan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Target tinggi, huh?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian kemudian memutar tubuhnya, lalu berlalu ke ruang tivi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur apartemen tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu. Kau tahu, aku ingin lebih fokus ke kuliahku dulu." Sambungnya lagi sambil mulai menyalakan tivi dan mencari-cari cannel tivi yang bagus. Ino dan Hinata yang masih sibuk memasukan barang belanjaan ke kulkas besar apartemen itu saling menatap, untuk kemudian menatap Sakura bersamaan dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Saku, kalau kau terus hanya memikirkan itu, kapan kau akan memikirkan kehidupan cintamu? Setelah kau tua? Setelah tak ada lagi yang mau dengan tante-tante galak sepertimu?" Tanya Ino sakartis sambil mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu terlalu dramatik. Sudahlah, tak memiliki kekasih takkan membuat aku mati." Sanggah Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ino hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. Jujur, ia lelah juga jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Menasehati Sakura sama halnya dengan menasehati anak teka yang baru belajar menulis, sulit.

"Tapi bagaimana bila apa yang ku katakan menjadi kenyataan?! Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar melajang hingga tua?!" Ino berseru nyaring sambil mencengkaram kedua bahu Sakura kemudian menggoyangkannya kuat-kuat. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu berbalik memegang bahu Ino dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku takkan mengalami hal semengerikan itu. Pasti akan ada waktunya nanti, aka nada waktunya aku jatuh cinta. Percayalah." Dengan kalimat bernada tenang itu Sakura berharap Ino berhenti merecokinya dengan materi 'kehidupan remaja penuh cinta'. Si gadis pirang menatap sahabat pinknya dalam-dalam kemudian ketika ia hendak berdebat lagi sebelum Hinata menyentuh bahunya pelan. Iris aquamarine Ino menatap amethyst Hinata yang bersinar lembut. Sekan mengisyaratkan Ino bahwa sudah cukup ia menasehati Sakura saat ini.

Ino mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa ruang tivi dan mengekor Hinata ke dapur, membantunya menyiapkan makan malam sekalian khursus memasak gratis. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat di ruang tivi. Saluran olahraga baseball yang tayang di depannya sama sekali tak menarik minatnya untuk melirik kotak persegi yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut. Pandangannya menatap kosong langit-langit di atasanya. Ya, ia adalah ketidak pastian, jadi sudah barang tentu cinta juga datang tak pasti padanya kan?

.

Empat puluh lima menit menunggu di depan stasiun dan Sakura ingin sekali mencekik Ino yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam. Mereka bertiga berencana untuk ke onsen hari ini, bersantai di tempat hangat di pertengahan musim gugur yang mulai menurunkan suhu udara di Tokyo. Awalnya mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul disini empat puluh menit yang lalu, tapi tiba-tiba Ino menjerit histeris dan mengatakan bahwa ia meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting di rumah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera menyeret Hinata kembali pulang dan meminta Sakura untuk menunggu dulu di depan stasiun, sendirian. Gadis itu awalnya berjanji takkan lama, hanya lima belas menit. Namun nyatanya sekarang sudah lebih setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dan itu membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal.

"Kalau begini ceritanya onsen-nya akan tutup ketika kita tiba di sana." Sungutnya pelan sambil memperhatikan jam kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya yang dilapisi boot hitam nampak menghentak-hentak tak sabaran dan beberapa kali ia membenahi syal pink berwarna senada seperti rambutnya dengan gusar. Ingin sekali ia menyusul kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi ia takut ketika ia pergi mereka malah datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang bertiup melewatinya. Membuat kulit putih porselennya bergesekan dengan udara pertengahan musim gugur yang mulai mendingin. Buru-buru gadis berambut bubble gum itu merapatkan syalnya. Namun sial, angin lebih cepat ketimbang tangannya. Syal pinknya terbang, melambung tinggi terbawa oleh angin musim gugur.

"Ah! Syalku!" Serunya pelan sambil berusaha menggapai syalnya yang melambung tinggi menjauhinya. Malang, tangannya kurang panjang untuk menggapai syal pink tersebut. Kemudian terburu-buru ia mengejar syal itu sebelum terbang terlalu jauh. Bagaimana pun, itu adalah hadiah dari neneknya ketika natal tahun lalu.

Tluk!

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat kain panjang berwarna pink itu mendarat tepat di depan seorang pria berpakaian tentara berwarna hijau tua, lengkap dengan topinya. Pria itu melirik pelan syal tersebut, kemudian menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Ia lalu menatap Sakura lama sebelum berjalan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan syal pink tersebut padanya.

"Syal anda, nona." Ucapan bernada datar tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Onyx yang kelam bertemu dengan emerald yang meneduhkan. Keduanya teridam beberapa saat sebelum Sakura menyadari ketidak sopanannya dan segera mengangguk sambil sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang kini telah dijalari rona merah muda.

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil syalnya dari tangan bersarung tangan coklat tua pria tampan berambut raven tersebut. Kembali, ia mencoba mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang kini tengah dipasang pria itu. Tersenyumkah? Atau malah tengah menyeringai mengejek padanya? Dan tanda tanya kembali singgah di kepala Sakura ketika raut datarlah yang terpatri di wajah pucat yang tampan tersebut.

"Hn. Lain kali pastikan anda memakai syal anda dengan benar." Setelah mengucapkan itu, pria itu berlalu. Melangkahkan kaki berbalut boot hitam ala kepolisian miliknya di atas trotoar jalan yang mulai mendingin. Sakura membalikan tubuhnya, menatapi punggung lebar berbalut seragam tentara berwarna hijau tua tersebut dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin tahu terhadap seorang pria. Meski pertemuan mereka hari ini tak dapat ia prediksi, tapi Sakura yakin, mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu lagi. Meski itu tak pasti, tapi Sakura yakin akan itu. Karena begitulah ia meyakininya.

"Sakura!" Ia membalikan badanya lagi ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergopoh, dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo mengekor di belakangnya.

"Maafkan kami. Kau pasti lama menunggu. Tadi aku melupakan kunci penginapan kita di rumah. Maaf ya?" Dengan sedikit tersengal Ino berujar pelan pada Sakura ketika ia telah berdiri cukup dekat dengan gadis itu. Peluh terlihat membasahi dahinya dan beberapa meleleh di leher jenjangnya. Sakura menatap mereka bergantian, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terukir dengan tulus di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya, iya. Nah, sekarang ayo berangkat." Ajaknya kemudian sambil berlalu menujuh arah stasiun. Ino dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak. Setahu mereka Sakura paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu, apalagi hampir satu jam. Namun begitu mereka melihat aura kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti gadis bermata emerald itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan segera berlari kecil menyusul gadis berambut seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut masuk ke stasiun.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu, kemana perginya rasa kesalnya kepada kedua sahabatnya yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia serasa tak punya alasan lagi untuk marah kepada siapapun. Karena sejatinya dialah sang Duat, ialah ketidak pastian. Kadang ia mungkin bisa kacau atau mungkin bisa menjadi tenang. Tapi yang pasti, ia akan selalu berubah-ubah dan berdampingan dengan Isfet dan Ma'at.

.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kurasa, dulu kita pernah bertemu?"

"Hn."

.

_Dan takkan ada satupun yang bisa menebak ketidak pastian dan mengintip masa depan._

_Kecuali apa yang tidak pasti itu sendiri._

_._

~Owari~

**a.n.**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic seorang author di fandon SnK, dan saya lupa siapa -_-. Yuki juga belum minta ijin untuk menggunakan ide 'Isfet, Ma'at dan Duat'nya. Tapi sesegera mungkin akan Yuki hubungi authornya untuk meminta ijin. Yah, Yuki nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi deh, semoga menikmati saja dan tolong tinggalkan 'jejak' kalian jika berkenan. Dan untuk beberapa fic yang hingga hari ini belum update-update juga, Yuki mohon maaf, hingga hari ini pengeditannya belum rampung juga. Tapi Yuki berjanji bila sudah rampung akan Yuki publish secepatnya. Atas saran dan kritiknya selama ini, Yuki ucapkan terimakasih.

Sign

**Fuyuki Haruda**


End file.
